Scarlet Flames
by kimi-hime-chan
Summary: This is for the Hawtest Natsume Portrayal Contest HNPC ! Natsume Hyuuga is a hot firefighter who has yet to find the girl of his dreams. But when he saves a beautiful brunette kindergarten teacher, will his unluckiness in love finally fade away? R&R!


This is for the Hawtest Natsume Portrayal Contest (HNPC). Which is my first writing contest ever (Except in school, but then again that was just the journalism contest and all i did was draw the pictures so that really doesnt count) !!! So……Have mercy on me and my story! And if you like it or hate it, review!

"This is a submission for Hawtest Natsume Portrayal Contest. If you wish to participate, see Simple Misconception's or zagogay's profile. Submission starts from March 1 to May 1. Voting period is from May 10 to May 26 and the winner will be displayed in Simple Misconception's profile on June 1."  


* * *

"HELP US!!!!!!" A beautiful brunette teacher shouted in panic. She didn't know how the school caught on fire but currently, she couldn't care less on who started the fire. All she cared about were her precious kindergarten students who were also stuck in the second floor of Gakuen Alice.

"Sakura Sensei... I'm scared..." Cried Tomoyo, her class's youngest student as she coughed out the smoke that was everywhere in the room.

"Me too..." Said another one of her students

"Me Thwee" said another student.

"Calm down everyone! I'm sure the firefighters will come here soon." Mikan said, trying to re-assure herself and her class. But, it wasn't as much of a lie as it was a prayer. She wanted them all to go home safely to their mothers and fathers who are worried sick. She will do everything in her power to get them home... _Even if it costs me my life._

Soon enough, she heard a man chop down their classroom's wooden door with an axe.

"EVERYONE! COME THIS WAY!" The man yelled as he led the 5-year-olds out one by one. Mikan counted her students as they ran out of the burning building. _16, 17, 18, 19, 20.... Wait, where's Youchi?!_

Mikan listened hard as she neared the dangerously large flames and smoke. "YOUCHI!!!!!" She cried at the top of her lungs, praying it wasn't too late for him.

"OKAA-SAN! I'M OVER HERE!" Mikan breathed a sigh of relief and searched for the source of the voice. She was horrified to find her child near-buried in a pile of burning wood. Being careful not to touch the fire, she tossed the burning remains of her desk off of her student and hugged him tightly.

"How are you? Are you hurt? Do you need to go to the hopital?" She asked, worried sick.

" 'm fine."

Mikan smiled at his tough-guy attitude. "Come on. We have to get out of here." Youchi nodded in agreement.

Mikan half-dragged her son as they ran towards the fire exit. She heard Youchi cough again and again. "Come on, we're almost out. You can do it." She mumbled as she carried him down the stairs. When got on solid ground, Mikan set Youchi down and told him to run as fast as he can.

Youchi ran very fast, with Mikan running safely behind him. They ran for a short while before they saw their way out._ We're almost there...!_ Mikan thought as Youchi ran safely through the door. But when she was only a few feet from the door, the burning ceiling collapsed on her.

--------

Natsume grabbed the hose and started spraying the burning building. His features hardened with the thought of any of the kids being hurt. He watched as his partner Tsubasa led the 5-year old kindergarteners out of the building. _Whoever started the fire must be crazy! Somebody could have died in there! Or was that their plan all along? _

He handed the hose to Koko to check on the kids, who were shaking in fear. "Don't worry, you're okay now. You're all safe." Natsume said to them comfortingly.

"Whe-Where's-s Yo-Youchi-i?" One of the girls asked. "Don't worry about You-chi! He's probably with Sensei. Look, there he is now!" one of the boys yelled as he ran to the small boy who just came out of the building. _Note to self, scold Tsubasa for not taking all the kids out. _

"We did it Kaa-san! We got out!" The boy called Youchi shouted as he turn around to look at his mom.

Who wasn't there. "No! Oka-san is still inside! I have to get her!" He started to run towards the building. "No." Natsume said as he grabbed the boy, who was struggling hard. "Let go of me! I have to get her! She might get hurt!" Tears fell out of his eyes.

"It's too dangerous! I'll go get your mom, just stay here with the rest of the group." Natume set the fuming/crying boy down as he ran inside the burning school.

It didnt take too long for him to find a petite brunette under a pile of burning wood and gravel. Swiftly but gently, he removed bits of the ceiling off the woman and carried her bridal style out of the building. When they got out, he heard a soft grumble from her, meaning that she would be okay. Happy and relieved for Youchi, he looked at the face of the woman he was holding...

Big Mistake.

Just the look of her face made him weak in the knees. Her beautiful, thick chestnut hair with honey highlights looked silky and smooth. He had the sudden urge to sniff her hair. Her skin was a creamy pale color, and even with the dirt and some burn marks she managed to look absolutely stunning.

She was like an angel that fell from heaven.

"Okaa-san!!!" He heard Youchi yell. _Thats right, she's married._ A sudden surge of rage filled him, tempted him. He wanted to destroy everything that went in his path, specifically, a certain someone who was married to the lady in his arms. With a scowl he realized what emotion he felt.

Jealousy.

What the heck was wrong with him?

At the sound of her son's voice, The angel opened her eyes and looked straight at him, where he saw the most beautiful pair of honey-amber brown eyes that should have been an inspiration for an epic poem. Gently, he set her down on a gurney so that the doctors they brought with them can give her first aid.

Mikan woke up to the sound of her son screaming and clutching her hand tightly. Slowly, she opened her eyes to see the most captivating ruby-red eyes she has ever seen. And, his face wasn't half bad either. In fact, he was absolutely stunning. His face could make Adonis make a run for his money.

She turned her head to see Youchi and her students crowd over her as a man who came from the amulance put some kind of mask on her face. Then silently, she passed out again.

---------

Youchi cried as he held on to the firefighter who saved his mommy from the fire. But instead of shoving him off like most other men do, he picked Youchi up and carried him to the ambulance.

"They'll take care of you and your mommy Youchi." He gave him a small smile.

But before Natsume walked away, Youchi grabbed the sleeve on his jacket. "M-mommy says I cants go anywhere alone with stranger and I gots to have a trustworthy grown-up with me-e."

Natsume turned around to see that the fire was out and that everyone was saved. "You really trust me?"

The kindergartener looked at him through tear-stained eyes.

"Your the one that saved mommy."

"Alright then. Baka Andou! I'm leaving for a while!"

Natsume sat beside Youchi as he comforted him. "Dont worry. the doctors in the hospital will take good care of your mother." Natsume gave him a reassuring squeeze.

Soon, they got to the hospital and took the angel to he operating room. Now all they had to do was wait.

--------- 5 hours later ---------

"Ruka, how is she?" Natume asked.

"She's very lucky. All she has is a twisted ankle and some minor burns." He sighed. "Mikan, Mikan, Mikan.... always getting herself into trouble."

"You Know her?" _Mikan... a wonderful name for a beautiful girl_

"Yeah, she's my wife's childhood friend."

"Hotaru's?"

"Yeah. That explains why she's here." She pointed to his stoic raven-haired wife who was bickering with the brunette. "But not why you're here. How do you know Mikan?" Ruka asked suspiciously.

"I saved her from a burning building 'cause Tsubasa was too busy getting all the kids to take her too. And then because of that Youchi asked me to come with him."

"Ahhh.... that makes sense. Poor little guy. He wants someone to help them in case of trouble"

"What do you mean?"

Ruka looked down is silent anger at the memory. "If you must know, Youchi's real mom died in childbirth and one day, his dad got in an accident. But before the ambulance got there a terrorist group came and shot everyone inside the car... except for one. Youchi." He lifted his head to look Natsume straight in the eyes. "He was only 3 at the time"

Anger poured out of Natsume's every pore. HOW DARE THEY!!!??? ON A CHILD!!!???

"Youchi didnt have any other relative. So he was sent to a foster home. " Ruka's eyes softened. "But Mikan adopted him. And now he's happy."

Natsume didnt know what to feel. At least he knew she wasn't married. But he felt for Youchi. He had a tough childhood himself too. Natsume thought back on all those tough times when all of a sudden he heard a small voice.

"Firefighter-san! Firefighter-san!" Youchi yelled as he ran towards Natsume and grabbed his hand. "Come meet my mommy!" Youchi all but dragged him to the room.

---------

Mikan felt a complete sence of relief when she found out Youchi was in no way harmed. Even as Hotaru yelled at her for not running fast enough. And thats when she saw _him. _The man that saved her from the fire.

Wow, he was even hotter than she remembered. His eyes were a beautiful ruby-scarlet in color, so mesmerizing she could just stare at it for hours. His shoulders were broad, and he was tall, at least a head over her. She could see his perfectly tanned skin, even under the coal cakes all over his face. It was all she could do not to drool.

"Mommy! Meet Mr.... Uhh..." Her little boy looked at the god for help. "Natsume. Hyuuga Natsume" He gave her a nod.

Mikan smiled. "Hello Hyuuga-san . My name is Sakura Mikan. Thank you for saving me."

"No problem. And please call me Natsume." He gave her a smile that could have melted her heart. _Oh Natsume... You're too Hot for words to describe..._

"So you may call me Mikan."

**RIIIIINNNNNGGG!!!** Natsume picked up his pager to see that Tsubasa was looking for him. _Damn! And just when I really got to meet her! _

Natsume sighed as he put it back into his pocket. "Sorry, ladies i've got to go. My idiot of a partner needs me."

"When will I see you again?" Mikan asked. His heart beat just a little bit faster. _She wants to see me again? _

He got a paper and pen and wrote his number, then gave it to her. "I Dont know. But call me okay? Maybe we could meet again in a more desirabe situation."

He stopped at the door and said one last thing before he left.

"Polkadots"

Mikan blushed to an uncontrollable level and yelled,

"PERVERT!!!!"

* * *

Thats it folks! I hope you like it! Reveiw!


End file.
